Z-War
by The Creative Thinker
Summary: When an infectious disease spreads worldwide turning the world they once knew into a living hell, a band of teenagers comes together in order to survive this destructive battle, but will there Will to live suddenly crumble under the pressure of this chaotic war?


_**IMPORTANT: **_Welcome fellow authors and readers! This is "The Creative Thinker" bringing you a wonderful source of reading entertainment from the deep corners of my imagination, so please by all means enjoy. It would seem I have the serious case of "story-fever" so sometime soon (or later, I do not know) there will be several stories posted on this website, by me! These stories are only ideas so there's the slight possibility I may not continue it, but I would give you guys that choice. Once these stories are posted I would like to hear your voices and receive feedback on what you think of them. Should I continue it? Is it reading material? Did it peak your interest? Whatever it is you would like to say just tell me through a review or via PM, or whatever it's called.

Yes this story is a zombie apocalypse fic, and so far as I can tell I am not the first one to have posted a zombie story, which is cool. My inspiration came from this amazing series, which has now been added to my list of favorites, "High School of the Dead". I've been told by several people that it's an awesome show, so some time ago I decided to watch it and well, I'm glad I did. It's zombie kick-ass, and I would hope you guys who haven't seen it, watch it. Anyway, this story was only an idea, so I do not know if I will continue it. But by all means, enjoy!

Warning: Fem!Hitsugaya (I just don't know but I love making him a girl!), possible pairings (probably, it depends on the story), CONSTANT CHANGES TO CHAPTERS, point of view switch ups(probably, so watch out and read carefully), and other things shall be name if necessary. Although this story has been rated T, it may have mentions of some mature content, so the ratings may change, but I will still rank it in the T category. And also, this may start off with a similar plot to High School of the Dead, so prepare for spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Bleach or High School of the Dead.

Summary: When an infectious disease spreads worldwide turning the world they once knew into a living hell, a band of teenagers comes together in order to survive this destructive battle, but will there Will to live suddenly crumble under the pressure of this chaotic war?

* * *

Z-War

Prologue

"_What the hell is going on?!" _Pieces of possibilities and reasons were scrunched together inside her head, her ingenious mind unable to comprehend what was happening before her. She couldn't make sense of it all, and because of this she was panicking, and she was never one to panic. She wanted so badly to think that this was just a dream—a very scary dream—just like the many others who too wanted to believe this… before they were turned. Unlike them, her logical mind wouldn't allow it, and so reality didn't waste a moment's hesitation before slapping her hard on the face; all wisps of hope she previously thought of and held onto easily flying away like a feather being swept away by a hurricane. Her conscious mind was not in the realm known as dreamland, nor was it tucked away in the dark corners of her imagination, no, it was here—in the real world, experiencing the emotions of what was happening to her now, and to everyone around her.

She was functioning solely on pure instincts, her mind incapable of rational thoughts at the moment. She was scared. Terrified. But who wouldn't be? An unexplainable phenomenon was happening at this very instant, and she couldn't understand why. No one could. Her grip unconsciously tightens on the hand she was holding. Whatever's going on, they needed to get out of here, or just like the others they too will meet the same fate. With that single thought running through her numb mind, she calls behind her.

"Keep running Hinamori, don't you dare stop!"

"S-Shiro-chan, I-I'm scared. What's going on? Why is everyone t-turning into—into those things?!"

"I do not know, but we can't stop to think about that now, just keep running!" The distraught girl shakes her head in difference, pulling her hand free from her nearly tight grip. Toshiro turns to face her.

"I can't, I-I—"

"No Hinamori, you can, and you will. You will keep running, you will not stop, and we will make it out of here!"

"But Kira and Hisagi, they…why is this happening?" Her shoulders shook with uncontrollable emotions, her puffy eyes swelling up with more tears of despair.

Grabbing hold of her shoulders, Toshiro forces the girl to look at her.

"Listen to me Momo!" That was more than enough to grab her attention. "We have to get out of here. I know that you're confused and that you're scared but if we stay here any longer _they_ will catch us!" In a much softer tone she continued. "Don't you worry, I will get us both out of here, and we will escape this place together. Trust me."

Although her words rang true, she couldn't grasp the full concept of this fact. No, she didn't want to. She already realized if she did, she's accepted that things won't be going back to how things were, and that this nightmare is real. Kira and Hisagi, and all her friends, they're gone, and there was nothing they could do to bring them back. She felt the hold on her shoulders tighten, and as if pulled by some unearthly force, her eyes look into the piercing orbs of her childhood friend.

Toshiro may seem unreadable to many—all her thoughts and feelings hidden away behind a carefully made mask and an icy cold exterior, but she's known Toshiro long enough, and it goes without saying if you look into her eyes, Toshiro can be just as readable as an open book; her eyes are her words—they are like little windows to her emotions. It's because of this she realizes that just like her, Toshiro is scared. She isn't the only one who feels overwhelmed about the situation, and she's not the only one who needs support. But here she is acting like a baby when she didn't even begin to consider how her friend felt about all of this.

"Momo, do you trust me?" It would've been considered a simple question for those who didn't thought much of it, but Momo knew the meaning behind it fully. Trust wasn't the only thing being forged between them, but the sake of reassurance as well. They could run and hide all they wanted to, but if they didn't trust each other, then they will never escape. Without a doubt, Momo trusts Toshiro. She's known her long enough to know that no matter what Toshiro will be there for her—to help her when she's down, or when she needs someone by her side. Toshiro will always have her back, even now, and of course she will do same. Here's the time to prove that she does, by escaping this place. They needed to get out of here, but her acting like a child isn't going to help. With a spark of hidden determination, she nodded.

"I will get us both out of here, so don't you worry" Toshiro promised, and Momo once again finds herself being pulled along the halls of the school of Hell.

How long has it been? Minutes? Hours? Time was seemingly lost to Momo, but to her, it felt like they've been running forever. Her lungs were beginning to burn, and her legs were beginning to cramp, but she knew that resting wasn't an option. _They _were everywhere. Every hall, every staircase they ran, _they_ were waiting just around the corner. But her hopes of escaping haven't left her yet.

The two ran around another corner, only to come to a stop_. _The hallway, it was filled with _them._ Quickly, they turn to take another corridor only to find their path block by more of _them. _They hurriedly turn to take another hall, only to find it block as well.

They were surrounded.

"Shit!" Toshiro hissed._ "Were we really making that much noise?" _She places her hand on the hilt of her katana, and positions herself in a battle stance. Toshiro watches as _they_ maneuvered toward them—in tantalizing, slow steps. She wanted to avoid this, but it would seem she has no other option.

"S-Shiro" she heard Momo call behind her.

"It's alright Momo" Toshiro whispered. Quickly looking around she spotted a classroom to her right, the door slightly ajar.

"Momo, go in there" Toshiro whispered, indicating to the room next to her. "Do not make any noise or _they'll_ know you're in there. Make sure you close the door, and do **not **come out until I tell you to."

"But—what about you? There's too many, you can't fight them all by yourself."

"I'll be fine Momo. I can handle my own, now go!"

"But—"

"No buts Momo. I'll be fine, trust me." Reluctantly, she nodded before she silently made her way to the classroom, not before saying, "Don't you dare turn on me."

"Don't worry—I'm not planning on to." Silently, Toshiro pulled Hyourimaru skillfully from her sheath, her eyes locked onto her enemies. It was painfully clear that there were just too many for her to take on, but if she could just make a path for her and Momo to quickly run through than that should be enough. Deciding it to be best to make the first move, she charges forward, slicing the head off her former classmate in a quick, horizontal angle. _No_, she thought, _this is not my classmate anymore. He's gone. There all gone. Dead. What takes his place is a creature whose hunger can never be tamed. This is a monster sent by the Devil himself._ Time seemingly slowed for this moment, bringing forth an edgy silence that surrounded the area. As the body hit the floor, it was only a moment before the others charged toward her with illusory eyes blinded with an unsatisfying quench for blood.

One by one, _they_ came. One by one, _they_ fell by her blade. And one by one she slowly felt herself losing control in the bloody battle. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and the sensation that flowed through her was incredible. She's never experience such a thrill before. She felt disgusted! The thought of killing to be so amazing revolted her. If this doesn't stop now… if she doesn't stop now…

…she'll slowly give herself away to her inner dragon.

"Toshiro!"

A voice filled with such panic drilled through her clouded senses, and before she knew it, she was painfully pushed to the ground, her breath knocked out of her. Hyourimaru was kicked from her hand, leaving a throbbing sensation in her wrist. _'Shit!'_

She didn't have time to react before she was pinned to the ground with surprising speed and strength, with the smell of all things rotten drifting only inches from her face.

'_Damn it!'_

"Momo—Momo run!" Toshiro managed to choke out. "Get out of here!"

'_No!' _Momo thought, unaware that some of _them_ turned toward her. _'We'll get out of here together! You promise!' _Without thinking, she rushed through the door, and ran forward, her legs moving on their own accord.

"No Momo! Get a—"

'_This was it…'_

"TOSHIRO!"

* * *

Well, that is the little introduction. Did it catch your interest? Then don't worry, because more is on the way, and I ensure you, the chapters are longer.

Please Review!


End file.
